Amy Benson
by Wissh
Summary: Ya no sentía dolor, el dolor se había ido. Al igual que él… Al igual que la pesadilla y esas crueles quimeras de lo que él le haría si alguna vez volvía a encontrarla. Estaban a salvo, todo había sido sólo una cruel pesadilla.


_El potterverso pertence a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto"Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Amy Benson **

**Wissh**

* * *

_Ya no sentía dolor, el dolor se había ido. Al igual que él… Al igual que la pesadilla y esas crueles quimeras de lo que él le haría si alguna vez volvía a encontrarla. Estaban a salvo, todo había sido sólo una cruel pesadilla._

* * *

Una cosa es segura, cuando el reloj indicaba la media noche era cuando mayor temor sentía. Esos traviesos fantasmas que tanto dolor causaban salían de sus escondrijos. Todos con la intención de hacerle gritar, llorar, suplicar…revivir esos horrores pasados. Como quien despierta de un largo letargo y se descubre en una pesadilla. Un sentimiento tan atroz y visceral que incluso superaba al dolor.

Los gemidos salían de sus labios. Los sollozos y también las lágrimas cada vez que el reloj apuntaba y doce campanadas daban la bienvenida a dos cosas: a sus pesadillas y a él.

Era apuesto. El tiempo había sido con él lo que no fue con ella: amable. Las hebras grises que adornaban su pelo se ausentaban en ese cabello oscuro, las arrugas de sus ojos y sus labios sólo eran meras muescas en la piel pálida de él, y el cansancio y la enfermedad faltaban con burla en ese cuerpo. Todo lo que era, él se lo había arrebatado antes a ella.

No su humanidad. De eso ella ya tenía muy poco, y él no se sentía particularmente interesado por ello siendo el monstruo que era.

Gimoteó cuando lo vio sumirse en esos profundos silencios, esos que invocaban las peores perversiones, mientras la miraba fijamente, escrutando su débil figura arrimada en un rincón.

―Por favor…por-por favor…no me hagas daño…

―Silencio ―dijo. Un murmullo que logró hacerle cerrar los labios de pura agonía.

Algo la recogió del suelo, jalándola de los pies como por heladas manos muertas e invisibles, hasta ser arrastrada ante él. Fueron gritos y más súplicas las que salieron de sus labios, pero ninguna que pudiera detener lo él pensaba hacerle. Amy Benson se mordió los labios con la primera oleada de dolor. Ya no podía verlo, él gustaba hacerle sentir la incertidumbre de no saber dónde golpearía, dónde la humillaría, dónde la haría gritar.

_¿Hoy es el día…? _Se preguntó, aprisionada en el suelo, con los ojos ciegos y de repente los labios sellados para no incordiarle en su tarea de torturarla. _¿Ese era el día?_ Le desesperaba no saberlo. No saber cuando él acabaría lo que tanto tiempo le tomaba en hacer.

¿Voy a morir?

La visión llegó de golpe, trayéndole la imagen del techo sucio, cubierto por polvo y telarañas. El reloj indicó la siguiente hora, y Amy se sintió despertar de una pesadilla. Aún dolía, aún sangraba, aún gemía y suplicaba por algo que de lo que ya no estaba segura, pero había acabado. Sólo le quedaba esperar la siguiente media noche, la siguiente pesadilla.

De nuevo, los fantasmas traviesos de sus peores miedos se escondían en sus escondrijos, a la espera de la noche siguiente.

―¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer, Amy? ―preguntó él. Sus palabras convocaron un llanto histérico que logró que él descargara sobre su pecho una poderosa embestida de su pie―. ¿Qué eres, Amy?

Sus caricias se sentían como lengua de fuego tocando su piel. No eran amables, ni amorosas, sólo eran una cruel burla después de tanto dolor.

―S-soy basura…―balbuceó y ese rostro hermoso se contrajo en la más terribles de las sonrisas.

―Lo eres, Amy. Basura muggle.

―Por…favor, no… ―Un bofetón le trajo de vuelta la prudencia hacer silencio. Fue una suerte que ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos. De todos modos no podría, de haberlo hecho habría visto aquel instrumento alargado y mágico apuntando su cuello.

―Una roña asquerosa como tú no debería dirigirse con ese tono al gran Lord Voldemort, Amy. Eres basura, no eres nada…

_Abrió los ojos y esa sensación de asfixia desapareció. Ya no sentía dolor, el dolor se había ido. Al igual que él… Al igual que la pesadilla y esas crueles quimeras de lo que él le haría si alguna vez volvía a encontrarla. _

―_¿Mamá? ―Amy volteó la mirada, apenas borrando las últimas imágenes de sus sueños, y vio a un niño pequeño observándola._

―_Oh, ¿qué sucede cariño? ―sabía de las lágrimas en sus ojos y del temblor de sus rodillas, pero permitió que el pequeño se arrimara en su cama._

―_Tuve una pesadilla…_

―_¡Momo es una gallina! _

―_¡Claro que no! ―No supo en qué momento tuvo a sus dos pequeños, tan idénticos unos del otro, en sus brazos, adheridos a sus regazo sobre la colcha, pero sonrió―. ¡Tú también soñaste algo feo!_

_Cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, ambos eran tan parecidos… _

_Amy interrumpió la habitual discusión, rodeándolos entre sus brazos. Él jamás los encontraría. Jamás. Estaban a salvo, todo había sido sólo una cruel pesadilla._

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir :) Saquen sus propias conclusiones.

¿Reviews?


End file.
